Talk:H Episode 32: Drum Kidnapped! Gao VS Shigamine!!/@comment-3974145-20151114001128
Well then... this episode was... to my surprise very interesting and actually was some regards had some smart writing too it still like mine better though Okay where to start? How bout the beginning; We see Arkaid and Fard doing exactly what we didn't want them to do, running off to Drum and immediantly accepting him as the Fifth Omni Lord :/ BUT the best part was Alliot! He is literally the personification of the Buddyfight fandom! He said everything we have all said about Drum and him being the Fifth Omni Lord and all the junk! Gawd now I love this little dork of a dragon! Also some backstory on him, he's a lot older then we thought! Being next in line for Clan Leader with Drum's Father. But before he gets his chance he's recruited by Tenbu, wow now that's interesting. And Drum being the supposed "Awesome and Cool" character he is he accepts the fact he's literally a "Daddy's Boy" gawd I love saying that now! XD and it's all about his Pride that matters to Drum. Now normally I actually hate characters who put their stupid Pride above all things else in their lives because it's a stupid concept in my eyes... and Drum is no different, I still hate him, he's a whiney Daddy's Boy never get tired of calling him that XD who want's his Daddy's approval. I'll tell you why your not getting it Drum, because you don't stop whining about it! How bout be a Man! Man that is XP Stick to your own guns and stop caring so much about how your Father thinks of you, trust me thoughts like that get you either no where or in a huge hole you'll never be able to climb out of. But enough about Drum! all of our sakes let's talk about the infamous Darkhero! And to be honest, I like him so much more now knowing his backstory. He is legit a monster of the Darkhero attribute and looks up to the actual Superheroes of Hero World Captain Answer, big shock we'll get an episode of those two sometime soon And thank you Count Dawn for some awesome knowledge of being an Omni Lord; him just taking an Emblem will do nothing if he's not of the right world, meaning Dynamis made each emblem with the design of being used by a monster of that specific world and will not activate unless it deems the monster worthy. Dynamis this whole thing might be your fault but you do have some awesome craftsmanship with these Embelms X3 me wonder though, how did Variable Cord ever get his to activate? He's pure scum! Also more foreshadowing, Drum will give back the Fifth Omni Title to Tenbu once he's "rescued from death" so that's at least a relief, and Jackknife will be returning in the next episode! YAY! I simply cannot wait cause I have so many questions that I do hope the next episode will answer! X3